


Fire And Focus

by tielan



Series: Fire And Focus AU [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Difference Choices, Co-pilots, Friendship, Gen, Sydney's Son & Tokyo's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can see it in his eyes, feel it beneath her skin – the fire and focus that burns in them both, twin flames fuelling their determination, as their Drift will power their Jaeger. <i>We will make it count,</i> she thinks, and feels his agreement as though they are already connected.</p><p> <i>Let’s make it count.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire And Focus

**Author's Note:**

> The Fire & Focus AU: where Sydney's Son and Tokyo's Daughter are Drift-compatible.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because pacing will not make them decide any faster."

Chuck flings himself down beside her, a sixteen year-old bundle of energy and restlessness. Mako gives him a brief and irritated glance from beneath her lashes before turning back to her tablet.

A number of people have expressed surprise at their compatibility, failing to see beneath the surface of the hotheaded young man and the coolheaded young woman. But it has never surprised them. The fire that burns in Chuck is concealed in Mako, but they both recognise that it burns nevertheless. Her focus is what keeps them in line, is what makes them eligible for a Jaeger at all; she is the reins on his recklessness. And in return, he goads her, challenges her to push herself forward, to reach for what she might otherwise let pass by in courtesy and politeness.

Chuck huffs again, arms folded, brows drawn. "What's taking them so long?"

Mako is very nearly tempted to shove him off the lounger. It will start a fight, yes, but it would work off some of his antsy - as well as working off hers.

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

He jostles her with his shoulder. "Starting a fight."

"Then stop being annoying."

"Can't. Just comes naturally to me. Stop pretending to study."

"I am not pretending! Hey!" She reaches for the tablet, but he's already whisked it out of her hands.

"And it's not even the interesting stuff," Chuck mutters as he scrolls through the notes, then turns it off and lets it fall to his lap. "Oi!" He yelps when Mako digs her elbow into his ribs. "You're a menace, Mori!"

She smiles and fights off his return attempt to attack her. "Watch the tablet," she calls as it slips from his lap to the floor.

With their hands fending each other off, he sticks his foot out just in time to soften the landing. "God, I'm good!"

Mako rolls her eyes as he picks it up and passes it to her. She has heard it said that she has discipline enough for both of them, and he has ego enough for both of them. It is not true, of course - someone lacking self-certainty would be no more capable of driving a Jaeger than someone who cannot 'knuckle down' to the 'hard yakka' - but people like to simplify things. And Mako is well aware she fits the image of a submissive Asian female - petite and fine-boned - just as Chuck fits the image of the aggressive white male, all swagger and self-satisfaction.

Others will think what they like - the Japanese magazines may screech about Chuck and his rudeness, just as the Murdoch Media whines about why ‘a proper Aussie girl’ isn't good enough for their golden son - but they and those close to them know better.

They are Drift-compatible.

Now, all they need is a Jaeger. And, right now, the argument for them is being made in the councils of the PPDC for the new Mark V Jaeger, Striker Eureka.

Mako knows the arguments against them: that they are too young, too raw, without the experience or discipline necessary to fight the Kaiju. She knows the counter-arguments, too: that their simulator kill score surpasses older candidates, that their Drift is strong, that two responsible young people in the Conn-Pod of the most advanced Jaeger yet will fuel greater interest in the PPDC and the Jaeger program among the younger generations.

What Mako doesn't know is which arguments will prevail.

That is why they are here, in this sitting room, waiting for the news from _sensei's_ video conference with the PPDC officials.

"We're good enough to do this, right?"

She looks over at him. "Of course we are."

"And they say _I've_ got the ego."

Chuck relaxes beside her, their shoulders just brushing as they both stare out the viewing window at the churning, choppy waves that surround the PPDC Academy on Kodiak Island. Somewhere out in that ocean, the Breach sits, waiting to deliver it's next payload of _kaiju_. Mako thinks about wading into that ocean, pushing through the waves, going out to fight the _kaiju_ in a Jaeger.

Beside her, Chuck shifts. "What will we do if they don't--?"

"Find something else with which to fight the _kaiju_."

"It's not that simple, Mako."

She turns to look at him. "It is if we make it so."

They're in this to fight the _kaiju_ \- it's what she wants to do, what he wants. They'd rather fight from the Conn-Pod of a Jaeger, but there are plenty of other positions in the PPDC for which they're suited. As frustrating as she finds _sensei's_ constant nudges towards the maintenance corps, Mako is well aware that her technical and tactical skills are well-regarded by her instructors, and Chuck's technical and mechanical knowledge has been invaluable to Lucky Seven's crews these last few years.

They will do what they must to fight the _kaiju_ – as many other Rangers have done when they weren't able to find a co-pilot, or when there wasn't a Jaeger available for piloting. But they will fight. And they will make their contribution count.

Chuck sighs. "God, I wish they'd hurry up."

Mako wishes Chuck would shut up. And perhaps she thinks that a little too fiercely, because he glances her way and his eyes narrow slightly.

But he shuts up and they sit there, shoulder to shoulder, and wait in silence for the news to come.

When the door hisses open, they look at each other, stand, and turn, falling easily into the ‘at ease’ stance that Rangers are taught in their first week in training.

 _Sensei_ is the first to enter, with Herc and Scott Hansen following on behind him.

Mako barely sees the faint curve of Herc’s pride, or Scott's open grin. Her gaze is solely on _sensei_ , whose expression gives no hint of the matter.

Still, she knows it in her bones. They have it.

"Well?" Chuck demands. "Do we have it?"

 _Sensei_ looks from one to the other. "Rangers Mori and Hansen, the PPDC and the Jaeger program are pleased to welcome you to the ranks of the Jaeger pilots—”

Chuck whoops as he turns to her, catching her up in an exuberant hug. And Mako can’t help a smile as he swings them around, although she nudges him in the knee with her boot to make him put her down so they can pay attention to the rest of _sensei’s_ announcement.

She smooths down her shirt as Chuck coughs and returns to parade rest. “Sorry, sir. I’m just excited.”

 _Sensei’s_ response is a very steady blink that only stiffens Chuck’s back. “Tomorrow morning, you will be transferred to the Sydney Shatterdome to start familiarising yourselves with your Jaeger, Striker Eureka.” He looks from Mako to Chuck and back to Mako again. “The public announcement will be made next week, once you’ve had time to acclimatise to your Jaeger and Drifting together. Congratulations, Rangers.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Scott moves forward then, wrapping Chuck in a rough, slapping hug. “Always said you’d do it, kid! And you,” he lets Chuck go and pulls Mako into a hug that smells of soap and makes her stiffen. “Welcome to the family!”

Mako likes the scent of Chuck when he hugs her – the strength in his arms, the ebullience beneath his skin. Physical contact with Chuck is familiar and welcome. The embrace from Scott is neither, even though – as Scott has said – they are family of a kind through Chuck. So Mako disengages as soon as is polite and hopes she does not look as uncomfortable as she feels.

Herc, at least, is more circumspect – a handshake and a quick press of his hand over hers with that slight smile of his before he turns awkwardly to clap Chuck on the shoulder.

Mako goes to stand before _sensei_ , allowing the Hansens their moment.

There is pride in his expression – pride and pain. And he has learned to stand impassive before strangers, but she is no stranger, and she has learned to read him.

“ _Marshal._ ” Japanese is the proper language for this; structured and formal.

“ _Miss Mori_.”

“ _Thank you_.”

His smile is slight and wry. “ _You are not rid of me yet, Mako_.”

“ _That is not what I mean._ ” Then she realises he is teasing her, even through the more formal phrasing, and flushes. “ _This is not what you wanted for me._

“ _I wanted my daughter to be happy and content._ ”

Yet Mako knows that he would have preferred her somewhere else – working for the PPDC in some other capacity. Somewhere safe. Even so, he has taught her so much of what she knows of piloting a Jaeger. Her discipline and fighting style were honed under his tutelage, and he has shown her the example of keeping a cool head in battle and in command.

She hopes to be half the pilot he was in Coyote Tango – hopes to make him proud of her.

_Sensei_ hesitates when she says this, then his expression softens. “ _You have already done that, Mako._ ” The glint of brightness in his eyes brings stinging tears to hers and she tenders him a low bow of respect and affection. 

“Marshal.”

“Miss Mori.”

He inclines his head in return, the respect and affection due from an elder, and there is a moment when she thinks she will cry in public, to both their shame.

Mako wishes Tamsin was here to see this, and to thump _sensei_ on the shoulder and give him an outlet for what he does not dare show in his professional capacity. But she will call Tamsin later this evening to relay the good news – and to hear about Tamsin’s own news. 

It’s a relief to have Chuck touch her shoulder, to be able to put her arms around him and squeeze until he wheezes. An acceptable display of affection for her co-pilot, even if it would be inappropriate for _sensei_. 

He huffs, but wraps his arms around her. “What brought that on?”

Mako manages a smile before she lifts her head. “We will be pilots!”

“Co-pilots,” he emphasises. “Told you we would!”

Recalling his doubts of before, Mako lifts her eyebrows and watches Chuck’s skin grow ruddy from chin to hairline, before he picks her up and swings her around again.

“We are going to kick so much _kaiju_ ass, Mako! We’re going to be the best pilots ever!”

She can see it in his eyes, feel it beneath her skin – the fire and focus that burns in them both, twin flames fuelling their determination, as their Drift will power their Jaeger. _We will make it count,_ she thinks, and feels his agreement as though they are already connected.

_Let’s make it count._

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing about ages and birthdates. I believe the Pacific Rim Artbook ' _Of Machines And Monsters_ ' listed Mako's birth year as 2003 - the same year as Chuck. Later, online sources cited it as being 2005, making her two years younger than Chuck. I've taken the 2003 birth year for this story, to make Mako and Chuck the same age and more suitable for co-piloting a Jaeger together.


End file.
